Sora
| Eng = Haley Joel Osment | Jap = Miyu Irino | Zugehörigkeit = Schlüsselschwertträger | Waffe = Königsanhänger | Alter = 4 (KH:BbS) 14 (KH) 15 (KHII) | Herkunft = Inseln des Schicksals | Ursprung = | Erster Auftritt = Kingdom Hearts | Farbe1 = KHa | Farbe2 = KHb }} Sora (Jap. ソラ) ist der Hauptcharakter und Protagonist der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Zusammen mit Goofy und Donald bereist er die Welten auf der Suche nach seinen besten Freunden Kairi und Riku. Er ist ein Auserwählter des Schlüsselschwerts und dazu bestimmt, die Herzlosen zu vernichten, damit das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Welten wieder hergestellt wird. Handlung Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aqua und Terra treffen auf der Insel des Schicksals auf den kleinen Sora. Terra redet hauptsächlich mit Riku. Aqua trifft ein, nachdem Terra die Welt bereits verlassen hat. Sie spürt, dass Riku Kraft von Terra erhalten hat und fürchtet, dass dieser ebenfalls der Dunkelheit verfallen könne. Deshalb bittet sie Sora, immer auf seinen besten Freund aufzupassen. Am Ende des Spiels findet Vens Herz zu dem von Sora und die beiden vereinigen sich. Somit wäre auch geklärt, warum Roxas nicht genauso aussieht, wie Sora. Kingdom Hearts Sora lebt mit seinen Freunden friedlich auf der Insel des Schicksals, bis diese eines Tages von Herzlosen zerstört wird. In Panik sucht er nach seinen besten Freunden Riku und Kairi. Er findet Kairi, doch sie wird durch einen starken Windstoß durch ihn hindurch geworfen und verschwindet. Dabei wird ihr Herz neben seines in seinen Körper gesetzt, da sie, als eine Prinzessin der Herzen, nicht wirklich herzlos werden kann. Deshalb hat er manchmal Visionen von ihr und erinnert sich an Orte, an denen er nie zuvor war. Er wacht in der Stadt Traverse auf und wird dort von Donald und Goofy gefunden, die beschließen ihn zu begleiten und ihn, zuerst nur als Schlüssel, zu ihrem verschollenen König zu bringen. Sora muss gegen seinen besten Freund Riku, der auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt ist und gegen ihn aufgehetzt wurde, antreten, um Kairi erreichen zu können. Er findet heraus dass ihr Herz sich in seinem Körper befindet. Daraufhin nimmt er das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen an sich und verwendet es, um Kairis Herz aus seinem Körper zu befreien. Aus Sora wird dabei ein Herzloser, gleichzeitig entsteht dabei sein Niemand Roxas. Soras wahrer Feind ist Xehanorts Herzloser, der sich zunächst noch als Ansem vorstellt und die Kontrolle über Rikus Körper übernommen hat. Bei der Flucht aus der Hollow Bastion gelingt es Kairi Sora unter den vielen Herzlosen zu erkennen. Sie verspricht ihm, dass sie ihn dieses Mal beschützen wird und als sie dies tut, verwandelt er sich, dank dem Licht in Kairis Herzen, zurück in einen Menschen. Er bringt Kairi zu Leon nach Traverse und verspricht ihr dort, dass er wieder zu ihr zurückkehren wird, wenn er das letzte Schlüsselloch versiegelt hat. Im Reich der Dunkelheit kommt es zum finalen Kampf zwischen ihnen. Ansem wird trotz seiner großen Macht besiegt und versucht auf die dunkle Macht von Kingdom Hearts zurückzugreifen. Doch wie sich herausstellt, ist Kingdom Hearts das Licht. Die Tür zu Kingdom Hearts muss jedoch wieder verschlossen werden. Sora, Donald und Goofy drücken von außen, während Riku von innen anzieht und der König die Tür schließlich gemeinsam mit Sora verschließt. Die Welt der Dunkelheit verschwindet und für einen kurzen Moment ist es Sora und Kairi möglich sich zu treffen. Er wird jedoch von ihr getrennt und sie gelangt auf die Insel des Schicksals zurück. Kurz bevor er gänzlich verschwindet, verspricht er Kairi, dass er zu ihr zurückkehren wird. Im Anschluss befindet er sich in einer der zahllosen Welten und begibt sich gemeinsam mit Donald und Goofy erneut auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden und dem König. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories befindet er sich auf der Suche nach Riku und nach König Micky. Als er dabei jedoch Naminé im Schloss des Entfallens trifft, vergisst er alle seine Ziele, sowie Kairi, und setzt alles daran, Naminé zu retten. Das Schloss gehört einer gewissen Organisation XIII, die Sora und Riku für sich verwenden wollen. Auf dem Weg durch die verschiedenen Stockwerke gehen die Freunde durch Illusionen von bekannten Welten, welche aus ihren Erinnerungen geschaffen wurden. Doch je weiter er im Schloss geht, desto mehr vergisst er. Seine wahren Erinnerungen werden durch falsche, neue ersetzt. Sora trifft dabei auch auf Mitglieder der Organisation, die ihm erklären wie man im Schloss kämpft und seine Kraft zu prüfen. Larxene will ihn manchmal auch nur ärgern. Doch sie und Marluxia werden schließlich beide von Sora vernichtet. Naminé will all seine wahren Erinnerungen wiederherstellen, was allerdings eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Sie bringt Sora, Donald und Goofy in Kapseln, in denen sie lange Zeit schlafen sollen. Kingdom Hearts II Das erste was Sora hört, nachdem er aus seinem einjährigen Schlaf aufwacht, ist sein Name. Das erste was er sieht sind Donald, Goofy und Jiminy Grille. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnern können, war dass sie Ansem besiegt hatten. Die Freunde sehen sich in Twilight Town um und treffen vor dem Bahnhof auf den in eine Kutte gehüllten König Micky. Er sagt ihnen dass sie mit dem Zug zu Yen Sid fahren sollen. Dort erfahren sie dass die Welten immer noch von Herzlosen befallen werden und erfahren von den Niemanden und der Organisation XIII. Sora erhält von den drei Feen Fauna, Flora und Sonnenschein einzigartige Gewänder, mit deren Hilfe er ungeahnte Kräfte entfesseln kann. Die Freunde reisen erneut durch einige Welten, darunter sowohl bekannte als auch komplett neue. Dabei treffen sie auch auf einige Mitglieder der Organisation, welche sie vernichten können. Von Saix erfährt Sora, dass die Organisation ihn benutzt um Herzen einzusammeln und ihr eigenes Kingdom Hearts zu schaffen. Als sie wieder in Twilight Town ankommen, finden sie im Herrenhaus eine Maschine, die sie ins virtuelle Twilight Town bringt. Dort finden sie ein Portal, welches in die Welt, die niemals war führt. Dies ist die Welt, in welcher die Organisation XIII ihren Wohnsitz hat und ihre Pläne bespricht. Am Himmel schwebt ihr Kingdom Hearts als herzförmiger Mond. Dort finden sie König Micky und Kairi, welche von Axel entführt wurde und mit Riku in Gestalt von Xehanort unterwegs ist. Gemeinsam finden sie auch Ansem den Weisen. Dieser versucht mithilfe einer Maschine Kingdom Hearts in Daten umzuwandeln, doch der Versuch schlägt fehl und die Maschine explodiert. Jedoch wird Kingdom Hearts dabei beschädigt und zerfällt langsam. Nach der Explosion ist Ansem verschwunden und Riku hat seine alte Gestalt angenommen. Xemnas, der Anführer der Organisation, sagt Kingdom Hearts, dass er jetzt nochmal von neuem anfangen müsse und flüchtet ins Reich des Nichts. Kurz nachdem er verschwindet, erscheint eine große Tür. Diese führt die Freunde zu Xemnas, damit sie ihn vernichten können. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy und Micky kämpfen gegen ihn und es scheint als hätten sie ihn besiegt. Doch nachdem Kairi, Donald, Goofy und Micky durch ein dunkles Portal flüchteten, erscheint Xemnas erneut mit einem riesigen metallenen Drachen. Er wird von Sora und Riku endgültig besiegt. Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts sind die Freunde wieder auf der Insel des Schicksals vereint. Kingdom Hearts coded :Hauptartikel: Daten-Sora. In Kingdom Hearts coded wird Daten-Sora von Micky erschaffen, um Jiminys digitalisiertes Tagebuch von schädlichen Bugs zu befreien. Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um den echten Sora, sondern um Daten, die seine Gestalt angenommen haben. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Sora erhält gemeinsam mit Riku von Meister Yen Sid die Aufgabe, die schlafenden Welten zu erwecken, um ein Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden. Dazu sollen sie alles, was sie bisher erlernt haben, hinter sich lassen und neue Erfahrungen sammeln. Sora hält dies zunächst für überflüssig, jedoch stimmt er der Prüfung zu, als Riku sich fürchtet, dass er noch zu viel Dunkelheit in sich tragen könnte. Beide werden daraufhin zu den Inseln des Schicksals zurückversetzt, bevor diese von der Dunkelheit befallen wird. Dort benutzen sie ihr Floß und segeln aufs Meer hinaus, wo sie auf Phantom-Ursula treffen, welche sie besiegen können. Als diese jedoch ihr Floß mit sich in die Tiefe reißt, erscheint plötzlich das Schlüsselloch der Welt, welches Sora und Riku mit ihren Schlüsselschwertern versiegeln. Anschließend werden sie in die Stadt Traverse gebracht, wo sie jedoch voneinander getrennt werden. Sora trifft auf der Suche nach Riku auf Neku, mit dem er Freundschaft schließt. Er verspricht, Neku dabei zu helfen, seinen Partner zu finden und so durchsuchen sie die Stadt. In Traverse Ost offenbart Neku, dass er Sora an diesen Platz locken sollte, da ein Mann in schwarzer Kutte ihm versprochen hat, dass er Neku dann wieder nach Hause bringt. Als Neku erkennt, dass der Mann Sora attackieren will, schreitet er ein, da es nicht vereinbart war, dass Sora Schaden zugefügt wird. Dieser spürt plötzlich eine enorme Müdigkeit in sich und fällt in Schlaf. Als er wieder aufwacht, zweifelt er zwar nicht an Nekus Freundschaft, allerdings versteht er die Situation noch nicht und sucht nach seinem neuen Freund, um Antworten zu erhalten. Dabei trifft er auf Rhyme, die ihre Erinnerungen verloren hat. Zunächst zieht Sora es in Betracht, dass Rhyme der Partner von Neku sein könnte und schlägt somit vor, dass sie gemeinsam Neku suchen. Als sie diesem begegnen, entschuldigt er sich bei Sora, der ihm vergibt. Außerdem stellt sich heraus, dass Rhyme nicht Nekus Partnerin ist, worauf diese verschwindet. Anschließend taucht der Mann in der schwarzen Kutte erneut auf und beschwört einen Traumfänger, welchen Sora besiegen kann. Kurz darauf erscheint ein Freund von Neku namens Joshua, der Sora erklärt, dass Riku sich in einer anderen Dimension der Welt befindet. Außerdem zeigt er Sora eine Projektion von Riku, der dem Mann mit der Kutte gegenüber steht. Als dieser seine Kapuze zurücknimmt und so sein Gesicht zeigt, weiß auch Sora nicht, um wen es sich handelt. Nach Joshuas Erklärungen erscheint das Schlüsselloch und Sora und Riku verschließen es gemeinsam. Als nächstes reist Sora in die Welt La Cité des Cloches, wo er auf Richter Frollo trifft. Dieser spricht ihn wegen seiner ungewöhnlichen Kleidung an und vermutet, dass Sora ein Zigeuner sein könnte. Kurz darauf erscheint Hauptmann Phoebus und berichtet, dass Monster auf dem Platz vor der Kathedrale aufgetaucht sind. Sora begibt sich sofort dorthin und sieht den verkleideten Quasimodo auf einem bösartigen Traumfänger reiten. Als dieser erschrickt, weil Frollo ihn gesehen hat, reagiert der Traumfänger aufgebracht und attackiert seinen Reiter. Esmeralda erscheint und bringt Quasimodo in Sicherheit, während Sora die Gegner besiegt. Er folgt ihnen daraufhin in die Kathedrale und lernt so Quasimodos Freunde Viktor, Laverne und Hugo kennen. Als er feststellt, dass der Glöckner sich nicht mehr in der Kathedrale aufhält, trifft er auf dem Platz vor Notre Dame erneut auf Traumfänger. Nachdem er auch diese besiegt hat, begegnet er Hauptmann Phoebus, welcher erzählt, dass Frollo den geheimen Zufluchtsort der Zigeuner entdeckt hat und Esmeralda nun in Gefahr ist. Gemeinsam mit Phoebus und Quasimodo begibt er sich zum Hof der Wunder und trifft dort Esmeralda, um sie zu warnen. Jedoch hat Frollo die drei verfolgt und schlägt Sora bewusstlos, als dieser versucht Esmeralda zu beschützen. Als Sora wieder erwacht, begibt er sich zur Kathedrale und sieht dort, wie Quasimodo die Zigeunerin rettet. Während Frollo Esmeralda trotz allem hinrichten will, muss Sora einen gigantischen Traumfänger besiegen. Kurze Zeit später versucht Frollo nun Esmeralda und Quasimodo zu erstechen. Der Richter und sein Schüler fallen über die Brüstung auf der Kathedrale, können sich jedoch rechtzeitig festhalten. Frollo sieht dies als perfekte Gelegenheit Quasimodo zu erledigen, jedoch bricht der steinerne Wasserspeier unter seinen Füßen ein und er fällt in die Tiefe. Esmeralda versucht nun Quasimodo hochzuziehen, jedoch kann sie ihn nicht länger halten und seine Hand entgleitet ihr. Phoebus gelingt es Quasimodo im Fall aufzufangen und ihn letztlich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Sora sich von seinen neuen Freunden verabschiedet, öffnet er in der Kathedrale das Schlüsselloch und trifft erneut auf den unbekannten jungen Mann. Dieser versucht Sora davon zu überzeugen, dass er sein Herz wie Quasimodo selbst versperrt. Daraufhin erscheint Vanitas für einen kurzen Moment neben dem jungen Mann, der sogleich verschwindet. Irritiert reist Sora in die nächste Welt. In Der Raster erkennt der Schlüsselschwertträger die Umgebung wieder und erinnert sich an sein Abenteuer in Kingdom Hearts II mit Tron. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach diesem und trifft dabei auf einige Programme, die seine Identifizierung erwarten. Als sie ihn nicht in ihrer Datenbank finden können, wird er als fremdartiges Programm eingestuft und verfolgt. Bei seiner Flucht begegnet er schließlich Rinzler, der scheinbar einen Kampf mit ihm fordert. Bevor es jedoch zu einer Handlung kommt, verschwindet er wieder, da er nur Daten über Sora und sein Schlüsselschwert sammeln wollte. Sora trifft daraufhin auf Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn und Quorra, die ihm erzählen, dass Rinzler eigentlich Tron ist. Ein Programm namens CLU hat dessen Codes umgeschrieben und seitdem dient Rinzler diesem Programm. Sora möchte Rinzler wieder zu Tron umprogrammieren und begibt sich daher mit Quorra auf die Suche nach Trons Quellcode. Sie können zwar den Quellcode nicht finden, begegnen jedoch Rinzler, der sie angreift. Während Sora versucht mit seinen Worten zu Trons Erinnerungen durchzudringen, beschützt Quorra ihn vor Rinzlers Angriffen. Als Rinzler Quorra allerdings überwältigt und auslöschen will, versucht Sora erneut ihn davon abzuhalten. Bevor er die beiden erreichen kann, schließt sich jedoch eine Tür, die ihn von den Programmen trennt. Kurz darauf begegnet er erneut dem jungen Mann und dieses Mal Xemnas, der Sora erklären will, dass seine Träume, Erinnerungen und Gefühle eventuell gar nicht ihm gehören. Dies verdeutlicht er, indem er erzählt, dass Rinzler nur das sein kann, wofür er programmiert wurde. Seine Worte verwirren Sora zunehmend, jedoch findet er zu sich selbst zurück und glaubt daran, das Richtige zu tun. Später findet er sich in einer Arena wieder und trifft auf CLU in Begleitung von Rinzler. CLU verspricht Sora Tron wieder zurück zu bringen, wenn er dafür das Schlüsselschwert erhält. Sora lehnt das Angebot ab und erklärt, dass er nur mit dem Schlüsselschwert dafür sorgen kann, dass alle glücklich werden. CLU befiehlt Rinzler daraufhin Sora die Waffe mit Gewalt abzunehmen. Plötzlich taucht Quorra auf und erklärt, dass Sora mit seinen Worten zu Trons Erinnerungen durchgedrungen war und ihr somit die Flucht ermöglicht hat. Nachdem er Rinzler besiegt hat, gelingt es Sora mit seinem Schlüsselschwert Trons Erinnerungen zu generieren. Dieser beschützt ihn anschließend vor CLUs Angriffen. Ein Diskus von CLU trifft dabei jedoch den Boden unter Tron und dieser fällt hinab. Sora versucht ihn festzuhalten, jedoch erreichen sie einander nicht. CLU verschwindet daraufhin und das Schlüsselloch der Welt offenbart sich Sora. Anschließend begegnet er im Paradies der bösen Buben Jiminy Grille, der sich jedoch nicht an seinen Freund erinnern kann, da er eigentlich eine Projektion der Träume ist und der echte Jiminy Grille die Welt verlassen hat, bevor sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und zur schlafenden Welt wurde. Die Träume erzeugen somit eine Projektion von Jiminy bevor dieser die Welt verlassen hat und daher kennt er Sora auch noch nicht. Sora hilft Jiminy nach Pinocchio zu suchen. Dieser wird derweil von Alpträumen bedrängt und Sora gelingt es diese zu besiegen. Als er sich dann erneut auf die Suche nach Jiminy und Pinocchio begibt, die sich in Sicherheit gebracht haben, erscheint die blaue Fee vor ihm. Sie berichtet, dass sie Pinocchio von seinem Vater Gepetto erzählt habe und dieser nun den Wal Monstro finden will, der seinen Vater verschluckt hat. Die Fee bittet Sora ihn und Jiminy zu beschützen und so folgt Sora ihnen. Es gelingt ihm anschließend sie aufzuspüren, jedoch hat auch Monstro die beiden schon entdeckt und versucht diese nun zu verschlingen. Außerdem taucht ein gewaltiger Traumfänger auf und friert plötzlich Monstro ein. Es gelingt Sora den Frost-Schrummer zu besiegen und Monstros Vereisung aufzuheben. Allerdings kann er seine Freunde nicht davor bewahren ebenfalls vom Wal verschluckt zu werden. Als dieser danach Niesen muss, schleudert er Sora damit an den Strand zurück, wo dieser erkennt, dass der Traum der Welt ihre Vergangenheit wiederspiegelt, da Monstro in Kingdom Hearts I zwischen den Welten umher schwimmt und Pinocchio sich bei seinem Vater im Bauch des Wales befindet. Er sperrt das Schlüsselloch auf und reist zurück nach Traverse. Dort trifft er erneut auf Joschua, der ihm von einem Traumfänger berichtet, der weitere Gegner seiner Art heraufbeschwören kann. Er bittet Sora um seine Unterstützung und erwähnt dabei, dass die zwei Versionen von Traverse unter Umständen keine Parallelwelten sind, wie bislang vermutet. Sora macht sich auf den Weg zum Brunnenplatz, wo er auf Neku trifft, der mittlerweile seine Partnerin Shiki getroffen hat. Gemeinsam bekämpfen sie die Alpträume und treiben den Traumfänger nach Traverse Ost, wo Sora dessen Beschwörungen besiegt, bevor der Traumfänger selbst durch das Schlüsselloch entkommt. Sora sperrt es anschließend erneut auf und reist weiter. Galerie Etymologie Sora ist japanisch und bedeutet Himmel, was eine Verbindung zu Ventus' Namen erstellt, welcher Latein für Wind ist. Weblinks Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH358/2) Kategorie:Charakter (KHc) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:BbS) Kategorie:Charakter (KH3D) Kategorie:Charakter (KHIII) Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger